The present invention relates to a method of making a print of a composite image comprising a human figure and personal data which are displayed on a CRT display device.
In recent years, there has been widespread use of various cards. Some of these cards that are essential to prove the holder's identity, for example identification cards such as company identification cards, driving licenses and so on, are provided with a picture of the face of the cardholder as well as personal data including the name, date of birth, etc. The conventional driver's license comprises a printed sheet sandwiched between polyester sheets. For making the printed sheet, a sheet of personal data typewritten thereon is set in a camera. Upon taking a picture of human figure, the images of the sheet and the human figure are formed on a reversal color photographic or printing paper simultaneously and compositely, but by different taking lenses.
When making a print of a composite image which includes a human figure and personal data, a TV camera and a computer are used to produce the composite image as electric signals which in turn are displayed as a visible image on a CRT for printing the composite image on printing paper. In this case, it is required to use a large commercial-type TV camera in order to produce and record with high quality the human image. Such a large commercial-type TV camera is bulky to carry about for taking figure images at different places and requires operators to be skilled.